


Fate is fickle

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Tom, Voldemort and Marvolo are all one in the same and each highly connected to Harry. One is pitied, one is despised and one is loved. How will this effect the war, Harry's future and the future of the Wizarding world? Only Fate knows and Fate can be a fickle mistress at the best of times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

AN: This story just popped into my head one night at 230 in the morning to be precise actually and I just decided what the hell let's just post it and see if anyone likes it. If you do like it please review and say what you like and what needs improving please. If you hate it then please review also although I don't appreciate flames atleast use constuctive critism and not just says its crap as thats not gonna change anything now is it? Anyways on with the story:) please review:)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I looked around the bloody, body strewn battlefield and thought to myself 'Is it really worth it all in the end?' I knew deep down in my heart that it wasn't, we needed to end this war and we needed to end it now. 

It was in that moment that I decided I didn't care any more, for so long the blood of others had been on my hands and for so long the Wizarding world had put it's misguided trust in me. Well no longer would I allow it. I took a deep breath, 'This is it' I thought as I began heading towards the Death Eaters fighting various Order and Ministry Wizards and Witches. 

I sighed as I recognized the bright red hair, which could only belong to a Weasley get struck down as a bright green light engulfed them. I laughed bitterly as I thought what Malfoy, no not Malfoy, he no longer bore that title since he 'betrayed' the dark lord by not fulfilling his quest of killing Dumbledore, would have said, something along the lines of 'One less Weasley, one less mouth, mother Weasley shall be a happy women tonight. Although knowing them they've probably got another five on the way. Those weasels are worse then bunnies I swear.'

The further into the battlefield I advanced the more bodies I saw, many I recognized as fellow Hogwarts students. 'All is fair in love and war' I remember over hearing a muggle say on a television program Dudley used to watch. I laughed as I thought how truly fitting that particular phrase was to my current situation. Voldemort shall get his wish it seems...such a pity really I was wishing once the war was over I'd be able to settle down and finally enjoy all of life's simple pleasures with my lover. However I doubt I'll ever be able to do that now or if so in some twisted form I'm sure.

Voldemort, scourge of the Wizarding world. Tom Riddle, scared little orphan boy. Marvolo, Harry Potter's lover. Its funny how things turn out isn't it? Three people who are all one yet so different. 'Fate is such a fickle mistress' I thought laughing to myself and there watching the battlefield was the man of the moment, Voldemort. Except he wasn't wearing the guise of Voldemort where he was some form of snake-man hybrid but that of a scared young orphan boy. 

I grimaced as I saw a male barely in his twenties run up to Tom. 

“Are you alright? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?” The male panicked, obviously worrying about what the effect of seeing so much destruction and death would have upon the small child.

“My parents are sleeping over there” Tom said in a sickengly sweet, childish voice as he pointed towards two obviously dead bodies, one male and one female. The male's brown eyes widened as he took in the scene and realised what must have 'occurred'.

“Well why don't you come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe for the time being, okay? Would that be okay with you?” The male said pulling himself together, kneeling down in front of Tom to be able to see into his eyes.

“But I'm scared what if Mommy and Daddy get hurt while I'm gone?” Tom whined looking ever the sweet innocent 7 year old he was portraying.

“Don't worry my boy everything will be fine” The male tried to smile reassuringly while lieing to the small child. 

“You promise?” Tom asked warily.

“I promise” The male said embracing the small child.

“Good” Tom said with a smirk over the males shoulder to me. I turned away knowing what was coming next and as I did I heard the males screams, begging someone anyone for help. I sighed bitterly as I thought about the manipulations this one soul was capable of.

“Harry” I heard the silky voice of my lover finally say.

“Marvolo” I smiled my first true smile ever since he had disappeared and left me in the middle of a war he promised to always be there for me through until he revealed his harsh truth.

“You have come to take me up on my offer I hope?” Marvolo smiled flicking his shoulder length, jet black hair, back over his shoulder as I turned around to face him. The man was beautiful there was no doubting that, he wore simple black robes that were open at the front to show a pure white t-shirt that clung to his chest tightly. I smirked remembering how my lover always had to stay clean.   
Around his neck was the pendant I had given him for our one month anniversary it was a simple design that reflected his personality quite well. It was a silver panther with rubies for its eyes which came alive to talk to the wearer when wanted. The panther suited my lover perfectly as it was sly and dark the same as he, whereas the rubies matched his eyes. I should have realized it sooner I guess, I mean how many people do you get wandering around with red eyes? 

Marvolo had also purchased me a gift on our anniversary one that I too still wore. It was a silver snake ring which also came alive when wanted and talked to the wearer. This one also had gems for its eyes however these were emeralds in order to match my 'beautiful' eyes in accordance to Marvolo. He had thought the snake would be a good confident for me as he said I bottled things up too much and knew of my distrust of most people even himself at times.

I paused as I watched the man who was looking me over and smiling, both of us oblivious to the battle around us. 

“I have” I said warmly as walked towards him smiling as he began to do the same, abandoning the body of the male long forgotten, soon to be just another name on a memorial somewhere. “My decision is you Marvolo, you and I, with the terms you offered. However I make one condition postpone the war. Atleast for now” I said locking my eyes onto his as he put his arms around me.

“It is done” And that was it, the deal was sealed with a kiss and at least for now the Wizarding world was safe.


End file.
